Customers going out for pizza may have different ideas about the “perfect” pizza. Even when there are many topping choices, a pizza may not emerge as a customer has envisioned because the waitperson and/or the pizza chef interpreted the customer's order differently from what the customer envisioned. For example, one person's “heavy” topping may be “light” to another person, etc. Moreover, conventional pizza restaurants may not allow customers to customize the ingredients of a pizza beyond a few set of options. As such, when a group of customers share a pizza they may not always get the ingredients they want individually.
Additionally, pizza toppings tend to be limited to traditional, basic ingredients (e.g., pepperoni, mushrooms, onions, etc.). Increasingly, consumers are interested in more ingredients and topping choices. However, these toppings are not being offered because they do not have widespread appeal, and/or because they can be more costly to offer than “traditional toppings. In addition, most pizza restaurants add toppings which were prepared hours, perhaps days, before being used. As such, freshness of ingredients may not be what customers expect or desire.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved ways of allowing customers to customize food products, such as pizzas. Moreover, there is a need for improved ways of offering fresher ingredients as well as exotic ingredients for food products, such as pizzas.